Bringing The Rain
by purichika
Summary: Light dan L memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain tetapi demi masa depannya Light memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan intimnya dengan L.


Langit mendung menyelimuti Kota Tokyo dan hujan turun sangat deras. Di atas atap gedung hotel ternama, berdirilah seorang pria yang berbadan kurus kecil, matanya yang besar hitam kelam menatap ke arah langit yang gelap. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, sepertinya ia terlihat putus asa dan hilang, rambutnya yang hitam tebal dan acak-acakan itu dibasahi oleh air hujan. Suara guntur bergemuruh kencang dan setiap detik kilat bermunculan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup membuat air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan.

" Light-kun... Apakah kamu tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati saya...?" Bisiknya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesorang memandangnya dari jauh, ia menoleh kearah sumber tersebut, iris matanya membesar ketika pria bertubuh besar dan atletis itu berdiri di depan pintu keluar, ia sepertinya sedang mengerutkan dahinya, tatapannya tertuju kepada pria berambut hitam itu. "Light-kun..."

"Ryuzaki, masuklah cepat ke dalam, nanti kamu terkena flu..!" Teriak Light dari jauh, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar karena gemuruh air hujan.

Detektif yang bermata besar merasa terhibur setelah mengetahui kalau Light sangat mempedulikannya.

Pria tampan itu memperhatikan mata L terlihat sedikit bengkak, sepertinya ia baru saja habis menangis dan raut wajahnya terkesan sangat suram. Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh L, sepertinya detektif berwajah imut itu mengabaikan perintah Light dan meneruskan pandangannya ke arah langit.

"Ryuzaki...!" Bentak Light yang sudah mulai merasa keki.

" Bisakah Light-kun meninggalkan saya sejenak...? Berdiri di tengah hujan seperti ini dapat membuat pikiran saya lebih jernih," Balas L setengah berteriak dan melemparkan senyuman kecil kearah Light.

"Ryuzaki, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, cepatlah masuk ke dalam, saya tidak ingin kamu jatuh sakit..."

"Mengapa Light-kun tiba-tiba mempedulikan kesehatan saya?" Sindir L dari jauh.

Sikap L yang ganjil dan kekanakan itu membuat jengkel hati Light sehingga ia mencoba untuk menghampiri L, melintasi hujan deras tetapi ia tidak ingin pakaiannya menjadi basah. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia tinggalkan L ? Bukankah kejadian ini menguntungkan dirinya? Setidaknya jika L jatuh sakit, ia lepas dari pengamatannya tetapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak tega meninggalkan L sendirian di tengah hujan seperti ini. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa payung.

Light memutuskan untuk mendengarkan suara hati kecilnya. Demi kesehatan L, ia rela mengorbankan pakaiannya dan berlari melalui hujan lebat, ia bermaksud untuk menarik L dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung hotel.

Sekarang ia baru sadar betapa keras kepalanya L, dan ia juga merasa heran terhadap dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia begitu peduli terhadap pria mungil itu? Bukankah L berniat untuk menghukum mati atau memenjarakan dia seumur hidup? Tetapi setiap kali ia perhatikan pria antik itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang dapat membedakannya dari orang lain dan wajahnya yang imut itu mengingatkan Light pada rakun dan panda, apakah karena ia menyukai detektif itu?

L memandang sosok lelaki yang disukainya menghampirinya, ia pikir Light terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ryuzaki?" Tanya Light dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya.

" Light-kun tidak boleh tahu," Jawabnya dengan mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menjengkelkan Ryuzaki." Kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu L. "Ryuzaki, dengarkan saya, lebih baik kita berdua masuk ke dalam hotel karena saya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, sikapmu hari ini sangat aneh.."

L berusaha menarik dirinya dari Light. "Tinggalkan saya sendirian, Light-kun… Saya tidak butuh perhatianmu." Nada suara L bergetar, sepertinya ia mencoba menutupi perasaan sedihnya. Light mulai merasa cemas.

"Mari masuk kedalam bersama, Ryuzaki..." Light mengengam tangan L kuat-kuat dan menariknya untuk masuk kedalam hotel tetapi L memberontak.

"Jangan perlakukan saya seperti anak kecil...!"

"kalau begitu kamu jalan dulu..! Light meninggikan nada suranya, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan L dengan hentakan, kedua mata cokelatnya menatap L dengan tajam, detektif antik itupun juga tidak mau kalah ia menatap tajam ke arah Light balik sambil berjalan melewatinya kemudian ia menyusulnya dari belakang, dengan perasaan campur aduk L berjalan pelan-pelan ia dapat merasakan kemarahan Light yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Light-kun.." L menghentikan langkah kakinya, tubuhnya gementaran karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan dingin, suhu udara di kota Tokyo dibawah tiga derajat selsius, Natal sudah tidak jauh lagi, Light mengetahui bahwa L sudah tidak kuat menahan udara dingin, mungkin salah L sendiri yang tidak mau memakai jaket, kedua tangan Light juga sudah mulai mengerut karena air hujan sekalipun mereka berdua memiliki tinggi badan yang sama tetapi L memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan gampang rapuh, sepertinya detektif itu sudah hampir mau jatuh pingsan.

Melihat L merana merupakan adegan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Light, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri L dan memeluknya dari belakang, kedua lengannya membaluti pingang L yang langsing "Ryuzaki.." Bisik Light di sela kuping detektif mungil itu, L terkejut dengan perlakuan yang di terimanya, entah kenapa perasaan hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasa tidak dingin lagi dan ketika ia merasakan Light meletakan dagunya di sudut lehernya yang panjang, jantung L berdebar-debar, kedua lututnya merasa lemas, menikmati sentuhan tubuh satu sama lain, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Sejujurnya Light sudah lama tertarik dengan L sejak mereka berdua di rantaikan bersama, menurut Light, selain L memiliki wajah yang imut-imut, detektif itu juga memiliki kepribadian yang unik dan misterius, ia mengangumi keindahan wajah L yang bundar itu serta mata hitam kelamnya yang berbentuk almond, bagi Light mata L yang besar, bundar dan hiitam kelam itu merupakan asset utama yang membuatnya jatuh hati kepada detektif imut itu.

Light menganggap perasaanya mungkin hanyalah sebatas cinta persaudaraan, ia tidak ingin melebihi dari itu "..Mari kita masuk bersama, Ryuzaki, udara semakin dingin dan hujan semakin deras.." Bisik Light ke telinga L, hembusan nafasnya membuat tubuh pria berambut hitam itu menggigil, tangan kanannnya membelai rambut L yang basah, detektif itu menanggapi balik dengan anggukan, ketika mereka berjalan bersama, matanya tidak berhenti memandangi Light yang sedang melemparkan senyuman kearahnya, kemudian pria berambut cokelat itu mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mereka berdua sama-sama masuk ke dalam gedung hotel.

Semasa hidupnya L tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari siapapun, hanya Watari, orang satu-satunya yang dapat ia percayai walaupun Watari adalah rekan kerja terdekatnya dan merupakan sosok ayah baginya karena sejak kecil, ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara dan orang tua, entah kenapa pria tua itu tidak pernah memeluknya, mungkin ia hanya menjalani tugasnya, memeliharanya dan mendidikanya dari kecil untuk di persiapkan menjadi seorang detektif dan satu-satunya orang yang memberikan sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya adalah Light Yagami, sangatlah aneh baginya bahwa pelukan pertamanya di berikan oleh orang yang tidak pernah ia harapkan, seorang terdakwa dan seorang pembunuh dan juga musuh besarnya.

Mereka memasuki ruangan hotel dengan tubuh basah kuyub, dan L membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin kita tetap berbasahan seperti ini, saya beranjak ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk mengeringkan rambut, dan Ryuzaki, ambil ini..., keringkan rambutmu yang basah itu..." Light menyodorkan handuk kearahnya "Terima kasih.." Suaranya terdengar lebih dalam di banding biasanya, ia kemudian mengambil handuk tersebut dari tangan Light dan menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya ia mencoba menghindari tatapan mata pria berambut cokelat itu.

Light mulai curiga kalau L menyukainya karena detektif itu tidak mencoba mengelak dari pelukannya, Light mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaannya itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki dan hubungan mereka sepertinya tidak wajar biarpun sebagian besar banyak negara telah menyetujui hubungan dan pernikahan sesama jenis tetapi hubungan mereka masih tetap memiliki kesan ganjil di mata umum, lebih baik ia mengambil kendali perasaannya terhadap L, walaupun tadi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan nafsunya untuk merangkul L yang kedinginan itu, Light mendesah di kamar mandi, ia merasa bodoh, ia menyalahkan detektif itu yang membuat dirinya jadi terangsang .

Light mengambil handuk kering dari gantungan dan mengusapkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Suara guntur semakin keras, sambil memakai pijama berwarna putih yang di sediakan oleh hotel, L mencuri pandang ke arah pria tampan itu, Light kelihatannya sangat gagah dan tampan dan lagi sempurna tetapi ia mengetahui bahwa Light tidak akan selamanya bersikap baik dan pedulian karena menurut perkiraannya pria tampan itu sebenarnya adalah seorang pembunuh besar.

Sehabis menggantikan pakaiannya ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang kurus kecil di tempat tidurnya, suara siulan dari Light yang berada di dalam kamar mandi dapat ia dengar dari tempat naungannya, ia masih merasa dirinya tidak nyaman dengan kejadian di hujan tadi, ia terus memikirkan peristiwa itu.

Kemudian Light muncul dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menetupi kemaluannya, rambutnya yang tadi basah kuyub sudah mengering dan tersisir rapi, melihat sosok pria tampan di depannya, L tiba-tiba merasa terangsang dan cepat-cepat ditahannya.

"Wah, Ryuzaki, cepat sekali kamu sudah selesai menggantikan pakaianmu.."

Light sangat tampan, seksi dan menarik, ia tidak peduli jika ia telahmenjadi gay, apakah mungkin karena Light sering membantunnya ketika ia tidak sanggup memecahkan kasus sulit yang dihadapinya, dan perasaannya mulai tumbuh semakin kuat ketika Light menggendongnya sewaktu ia tergelincing di kamar mandi, yang ia herankan lagi Light tidak sungkan-sungkan mengurut kakinya yang bengkak itu, dalam hatinya ia menyalahkan tindakan Light, mengapa ia begitu peduli kepadanya, ia mulai takut kalau semua perlakuan yang Light berikan hanyalah semata- mata untuk memperdayakannya, ia tidak mau masuk kedalam perangkap yang sudah disediakan oleh musuh besarnya, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bisa menghilangkan perasaannya.

" Tidak juga, mungkin saja karena Light-kun terlalu lama menghabisikan waktunya di toilet.."

" Karena..Saya harus mengeringkan rambut saya yang basah jika tidak.. saya akan jatuh sakit.." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menghampiri L yang menempatkan punggungnya ke papan tempat tidur, ia tersenyum ke arah detektif itu dan mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Rambutmu masih basah Ryuzaki, lebih baik kamu gunakan pengering rambutku yang ada dikamar mandi.." "Tidak perlu Light-kun.." Balas L ketus dan membuang wajahnya. "Ryuzaki..!" Light membalikkan badannya dan duduk berhadapan ke arah L, kedua tangannya mengenggam bahu pria kurus itu, "..Ada apa denganmu..?"

L terdiam sejenak, ia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam perangkap Light, ia memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil agar Light tidak dapat mengetahui perasaannya, ia bergumul di dalam hatinya, memaksakan dirinya memandang ke wajah pria tampan yang ada didepannya, ia melihat Light hanya tersenyum, rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang pucat.

"Kamu bertingkah laku tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Light lembut, mata cokelatnya mempelajari raut wajah L, " Saya hanya merasa tidak enak badan, dan kalaupun Light-kun melihat tingkah laku saya tidak seperti biasanya, kemungkinan besar itu semua karena kesalahan Light-kun sendiri...! Jawab L setengah berbohong.

"Bisa saya tahu kesalahan apa yang tadi saya perbuat...Ryuzaki...? Mata Light berbinar di penuhi rasa ingin tahu, L tidak sanggup lagi menatap matanya lalu ia menundukan kepalanya, " Rahasia.." Balas L pelan.

Light mendesah dan kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu L dan mengusap pipi pucat L yang memerah, "Sepertinya kamu akan terkena flu, lihat saja wajahmu sudah mulai memerah.." Light tertawa kecil ketika seluruh wajah L mulai memerah seperti buah tomat, Light tidak sanggup lagi menahan nafsu birahinya, tanpa di sadari lengan kanannya merangkul batang leher L dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga menutupi jarak di antara mereka, detektif itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Light di wajahnya.

"Tiba-tiba saja badanku mulai terasa panas.." Kata L, kali ini nada suaranya berkesan lebih dalam dan terdengar seperti berebisik, Light melepaskan dirinya dari L "..Saya akan membuatkanmu teh jahe..." Light bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum, Light tahu kalau L memiliki perasaan terhadapnya tetapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan sebelum beranjak pergi ia mengelus pipi L yang memerah tetapi pria berambut gelap itu tidak bereaksi, badannya tidak berkutik dari posisinya.

Selagi Light berada di dapur dan memanaskan air ,mengiris jahe segar yang baru kemarin ia beli dari pasar, L merasa bosan, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka laptop pribadinya, ia mengecek inbox emailnya yang sudah bertumpukan dengan surat dari pelanggan, satu persatu di bukanya dan di bacanya tetapi pikirannya tidak berpusat kepada surat yang di bacanya tetapi melayang ke arah peristiwa di hujan tadi, di mana Light memeluknya erat, ia merasa diperlakukan khusus, selagi mengenang peristiwa itu, ia merasa kedua pipinya kembali menghangat, ia mulai mempertanyakan kepada dirinya, menagapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik dengan lelaki yang sering di temuinya lain jika dia adalah homosexual, mengapa hanya Light?

"Tehmu sudah siap Ryuzaki.." Suara Light dari belakang mengejutkannya, ia melirik kearah pria yang berdiri disampingnya, hidungnya dapat mengendus keharuman dari dalam cangkir yang sudah si sajikan disamping laptopnya "Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah kamu menaruh racun di minumanku..?" Tanya L secara terus terang, Light benar benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar, L masih mencurigainya sekalipun mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tetapi L masih mengalami kesulitan mempercayai Light.

"Kamu masih juga tidak mempercayaiku..? Ya tuhanku, Ryuzaki... Saya akan buktikan sekali ini..." Light mengambil cangkir yang berisikan teh jahe itu dan menghirupnya. "..Lihat...Apakah kamu masih tidak percaya juga..?" L merasa malu dan membuang mukanya, kedua matanya memandang ke kaca monitor dan berpura-pura sibuk, lalu ia membuka mulutnya "..Setidaknya wajar bagi saya untuk mencurigai Light-kun karena Light-kun masih dalam pengamatan saya.."

"Oh, jadi seperti itu, baiklah saya mengerti, sepertinya hubungan kita tidak akan pernah berjalan lancar Ryuzaki.. Itu karena kamu susah mempercayai saya dan masih menanggap saya sebagai Kira.." Light menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kembali cangkir yang berisikan teh jahe di samping laptop L,

"Minumlah sebelum teh ini menjadi dingin... Saya tidak ingin kamu jatuh sakit.." Kemudian Light berjalan ke arah lemari baju dan mengambil pijama di dalamnya. Mata hitam L mencuri pandang ke arah Light dari tempat duduknya, menganggumi tubuh Light yang kekar itu, L tidak merasa heran lagi banyak gadis mengerumuni Light termasuk Takada gadis yang paling cantik dan terpintar di kampus dan Misa, seorang model dan bintang film.

Perasaan sedih dan tertekan kembali menghantui L, membandingkan dirinya dengan Takada dan Misa merupakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, L tahu dirinya tidak menarik lagipula ia bukanlah peempuan, dan sangat mustahil baginya untuk memulai hubungan dengan saingan dan musuh besarnya, ia juga tidak merasa yakin kalau Light bakalan memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan sudah pasti mereka berdua tidak akan memiliki keturunan.

Ia mulai bertanya terhadap dirinya, apakah Light juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya? Kalau ia perhatian, perlakuan yang Light berikan kepadanya terkesan murni, tetapi ia mulai kembali merasa bimbang Kalau Light hanya memperlakukannya seperti layaknya seorang sahabat?

L mengiggit jari jempolnya dan memikirkan kembali kejadian di siang hari, dimana ia merasa sakit hati ketika ia tidak sengaja menangkap Light yang sedang berjalan mesra bersama Takada, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, tersenyum satu sama lain.

"..Hey, Ryuuzaki, saya pergi tidur dulu...Apakah kamu tidak keberatan jika saya matikan lampu satu ini.."

"Saya tidak keberatan sama sekali.." Jawabnya dingin, Light mendesah sekali lagi lalu ia mematikan lampu mejanya, kedua tangannya menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi seluruh badannya.

L memandang Light yang terbaring di tempat tidur, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin tidur satu ranjang bersama dengan pria yang disukainya sekalipun ia idak merasa ngantuk sama sekali, bukankah hal ini merupakan kesempatan baginya untuk merasakan kembali perasaan yang di terimanya tadi, ketika Light memeluknya di tengah hujan deras? Sekalipun ia sadar kalau mereka berdua tidak akan pernah di takdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, dan sepertinya Light sudah memutuskan Takada untuk menjadi calon pendamping hidupnya tetapi perbuatannya tidaklah salah karena ia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan Light, ia ingin badan Light menghimpitnya, ia ingin kembali merasakan udara hangat yang datang dari tubuh Light, ia juga sangat rindu dengan hembusan nafas Light yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Besok pagi Light akan meninggalkannya karena ia harus menyelesaikan kasus pertamanya di hokkaido, ia juga mendengar kalau Takada akan pergi bersamaanya, perempuan anggun dan classy itu bertugas sebagai asisten pribadi Light.

Tubuhnya bergemetar karena cemburu lalu ia menghirup teh yang ada di cangkirnya, meletakan bibirnya di pinggiran bekas sentuhan bibir Light, berangsur-angsur hatinya mulai merasa sedikit tenang, sehabis membalas semua surat yang ia terima, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Light yang sedang berbaringan di tempat tidur.

"Light-kun..?" Panggilnya setengah berbisik, sepertinya Light belum tertidus pulas "Hmm..ada-apa Ryuzaki..? Light membuka selumbar matanya, "Bolehkan saya tidur bersamamu..?" Tanyanya takut-takut, Light mengerutkan dahinya,ia merasa heran dengan tingkah laku L yang tidak seperti biasanya, Light terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum kearah pria kecil itu "...Tentu saja..."

Kemudian Light menyingkirkan badannyake samping supaya L dapat memiliki ruangan untuk berbaring, dengan pelan-pelan L meletakkan tubuh mungilnya di perbaringan, matanya yang besar menatap Light, di penuhi birahi, pria berambut cokelat melemparkan senyuman kearahnya " Mengapa?" Tanya L " Saya hanya merasa heran saja kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau tidur bersama saya..?"

L terdiam sejenak " ...Jangan besar kepala Light-kun, saya merasa takut dan tidak nyaman saja tidur sendirian.

" "Benarkah..? Goda Light

" Oh...Sudahkah kamu habiskan teh jahe yang saya buatkan tadi..?"

" Tentu saja, badan saya sudah mulai sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya, Teh Jahe memang memiliki khasiat ampuh untuk menghilangkan dingin..." Kata L dengan serius.

Light tertawa kecil dan kemudian membelai pipi L yang pucat " ..Kamu memiliki wajah yang sangat imut, Ryuzaki.." Tanpa L sadari wajahnya kembali memerah, "Jangan berbicara yang tidak masuk di akal, Light-kun...Saya tidak imut-imut seperti yang kamu pikirkan..." Light semakin yakin kalau L memiliki perasaan kepadanya lalu ia mengambil kesempatan tersebut dengan mendekatkan dirinya kearah detektif itu sehingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, Light mulai memberikan sesuatu yang L sudah lama inginkan

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya sekali lagi ke arah Light sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, ia merasa terangsang ketika bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Light

"Bolehkah saya menciummu..?" Tanya Light sambil jarinya meraba bibir bawah L, detektif itu menangguk pelan.

Light sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaaannya begitu pula dengannya, mereka berdua di penuhi nafsu, Light menjilat bibir bawahnya seakan-akan menyuruhya untuk membuka mulutnya yang terkatup itu, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Light menyelusuri isi dalam mulutnya, ia mulai tidak mau kalah dengan nafsu ia mencoba mendominasi Light sehingga mereka beradu mulut, kemudian Light mendaki ke atas badannya dan menghentikan ciumannya, "Light-kun..Kenapa kau berhenti..? Tanya L terengah engah, mencoba mengambil udara segar, dengan diam-diam tangan Light mulai menarik bajunya ke atas dadanya sehingga puting susunya tersingkap, dorongan nafsunya semakin kuat ketika Light mulai meraba puting susunya, detektif itu membiarkan Light memainkan kedua puting susunya karena selama ini ia selalu merasa kesepian, tetapi sejak kehadiran Light, ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi, pria tampan itu membawa gairah ke dalam hidupnya yang selalu kesepian lalu ia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Light berikan, pria tampan itu sibuk menjilat puting susunya dan tangannya yang sebelah kiri asyik mengusap puting susunya yang satu lagi.

L menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga alat kelamin mereka saling bergesekan, suara guntur sangat keras dan hujan masih terus turun dengan derasnya, kedua pria itu sedang asyik menikmati sentuhan tubuh masing-masing, kemudian Light mencium mulutnya kembali dengan penuh kasih sayang setelah itu melepaskannya, pria bermata cokelat itu menatapnya dengan penuh birahi.

Tanpa peringatan, Light menurunkan celana jeansnya dan meleparkan jeansnya ke bawah ranjang, kemudian tangannya meremas penisnya sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan suara rintihan, kemudian ia menurunkan celana dalamnya, ia menginginkan penis Light memenuhi lubang pantatnya dan dengan nafsu ia membuka kakinya selebar-lebarnya.

"Light cepatlah, masuk ke dalam, saya tidak tahan lagi..." ia mengangkat pinggulnya setinggi-tingginya sehingga Light dapat melihat lubang kecil yang ada di pantatnya, kemudian Light menusukkan satu jari kearah lubang pantat itu, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan merintih kesakitan, kali ini Light melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan ia mulai merasa sedikit nyaman, Light mengambil lube di laci mejanya dan mengoleskannya ke batang penisnya yang berdiri, ia tidak sabar menunggunya, ia terus menghentakkan pinggulnya ke udara, " Sabarlah Ryuzaki.."

Setelah Light habis mengoleskan penisnya dengan minyak khusus, ia mengangkat kedua kaki L dan menusukkan batang penisnya ke dalam lubang detektif imut itu, Light mengerang ketika dinding di lubang pantat L yang masih kencang itu mengimpit batang penisnya.

"Ohh..Ryuzaki...ketat sekali..."

"Ugh..Light-kun.. Penis kamu terlalu besar..."

"Apakah tadi saya membuatmu sakit?

"..Iya..."

"Ryuzaki, jangan kuatir, saya akan melakukannya secara pelan pelan.."

Light mulai pelan-pelan mengerakkan penisnya maju mundur dari lubang pantat L, tidak sampai beberapa lama, Light perhatikan reaksi negatif dari L sudah berangsur-angsur hilang, sepertinya pria mungil itu sudah mulai menerima Light sepenuhnya untuk masuk kedalamnya.

L merasa kehidupannya sekarang sudah komplit, ia merasa di cintai dan menikmati setiap sentakan yang Light berikan kepadanya, ketika batang penis Light mengapai prostat di dalam tubuhnya, ia merasa di surga "Light-kun.. tolong...lebih cepat lagi.." Perintah L terengah-engah, Light menuruti perintah dari atasannnya , dengan cepat dan keras di banding sebelumnya Light menikam lubang pantatnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya terseduh-seduh sekalipun sakit tetaoi yang dirasakan olehnya adalah kenikmatan,detektif itu meletakan tangan kanannya di atas dahinya dengan mata yang terpejam, kedua pipinya memerah karena rasa panas di tubuhnya, ia membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar lagi agar Light dapat menikamnya lebih dalam.

Light menjadi lebih terangsang melihat posisi badan L yang sensual itu, cepat-cepat ia menaruh kedua kaki L yang panjang itu ke atas pundaknya, tangan kanannya menghentak batang penis L, kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah L, menindih pria kecil itu yang merintih di bawahnya, seisi ruangan di penuhi oleh suara testisnya yang menampar pipi pantat L dan raungan dari kedua kekasih itu yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu.

" Li-ght-ku-n..ahh..ahh.." Ia menikam lubang pantat L seperti binatang liar, terus menerus, sepertinya ia tidak pernah kekurangan daya tahan tubuh, " Ryuzaki, mari kita cum bersama..."

"Hah..Haah.." L terengah engah dan tidak sampai semenit, ia melepaskan air maninya ke dalam lubang pantat L, besamaan dengan L yang juga melepasakan air maninya di tangannya diikuti suaran rengangan.

Kemudian ia terjatuh di atas tubuh L, tangan kanannya meremas bahu L dan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut kelam itu, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lakukan, tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut kedua pria yang sedang jatuh cinta, tangannya masih mengelus rambut detektif itu. di dalam hati kecilnya Light menyesali perbuatannya karena ia tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan Takada maupun L dan ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan besar kepada detektif antik tersebut, sekalipun perasaan cinta yang di miliki terhadap pria yang tujuh tahun senior darinya bukanlah kepalsuan tetapi hubngan mereka tidak pantas, kemudian ia ingin membalikkan badannya kesamping tetapi di cegah oleh L.

"Light-kun...!"

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki..?"

"Bisakah kita tetap berada di posisi ini sampai esok pagi..."

" Ryuzaki..Apa yang ada di pikiranmu..?"

"...Saya ingin berada di dalam pelukanmu hanya untuk malam ini..."

Light terdiam sejenak.

"..Apakah kamu yakin..?" Tanyanya balik

"Seratus persen tidak ada keraguan di dalam diri saya..." Ryuzaki menanggukkan dagunya dengan naif

Light hanya menanggapinya dengan mencium L dengan gairah, lidahnya menyelusuri setiap sudut dalam mulut L, sehabis bercumbuan akhirnya mereka jatuh tidur dalam posisi yang sama.

Jam weker berdering sangat kencang, membuat Light tersentak dari tidurnya yang lelap dan dengan perasaan setengah sadar Light mencoba mengapai jam weker yang ada di mejanya, dilihatnya jarum pendek sudah menunjukan angka tujuh, sambil merengang ia mematikan alaram ditangannya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari posisi tidurnya berubah, sebelumnya badannya menindih badan L, ia mengenang kejadian malam kemarin. mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi yang tersembunyi di antara mereka lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping, kelihatannya L sudah bangun lebih awal darinya, hidungnya mencium wewangian dari arah dapur, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke sumber wewangian itu dengan sempoyongan.

Didepan pintu dapur, ia melihat L sedang mencuci piring dan perkakas yang ia habis gunakan tadi, tumben L tidak seperti biasanya, matanya mengarah ke meja makan, disitu telah dihidangkan dua piring dengan tumpukan tiga lapis pancake yang di siram dengan maple syrup, atasnya di hiasi oleh cream and strawberry, "Ryuzaki..." Panggilnya, ia tidak habis pikir kalau L dapat memasak.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu sudah bangun Light-kun.." Senyum L kearahnya sambil menyusun piring-piring basah di tempat pengeringan. "Iya, beberapa menit yang lalu... Saya sangat terkesima kalau kamu sangat pandai memasak.." Ia memuji L dengan malu-malu lalu menarik bangku meja makan, L terdiam sejenak, " jadi, Light-kun pikir saya tidak dapat memasak sama sekali..? Goda L yang sedang mengelap kedua tangannya, Ia hanya tersenyum, "Bisa di bilang seperti itu, karena selama ini kamu selalu di layani oleh Watari.."

L membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Light, pria tampan itu sedang duduk memperhatikannya dari meja makan, Light terlihat seksi dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, badannya memperlihatkan otot-otot dadanya yang selama ini ia kembangan setelah menghabiskan waktunya di gym, dengan rona merah di di kedua pipinya ia berusaha bertindak wajar dengan mengesampingan rasa malu dan ketidak nyamannya, "Saya tadi menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama.." Kata Light meleparkan senyuman kearahnya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagi Light-kun untuk menunggu saya, lagipula...kemungkinan besar, hari ini adalah awal dan akhir dari hubungan kita..." L berjalan ke arah meja makan, menarik kursi yang ad a didepannya dengan wajah suram.

Light mengerti apa yang L maksudkan, hubungan mereka sangat susah di terima di maysrakat umum, Light juga sudah memutuskan sejak sebelumnya untuk menikahi Takada sekitar akhir tahun, ia sudah lama mengidamkan untuk memiliki istri yang pintar, menarik dan anggun, serta memiliki dua anak dapat membuat kehidupannya menjadi komplit, mereka berdua terdiam seribu kata, perasaan mulai bercampur aduk di dalam hati kedua pria itu.

L menghabisi pancake yang sudah di sajikan di atas meja. sekalipun pancake yang di makannya terasa manis tetapi terasa pahit di lidahnya, seakan-akan hatinya ingin meledak, ia menahan air matanya untuk mengalir.

Light dapat merasakan kepediahan di hati L, ia juga merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan L untuk Takada.

Setelah Light smenghabiskan sarapannya, dengan diam-diam ia bangkit berdiri dari bangku, "Light-kun.." Panggil L dengan tiba-tiba

"Saya harus pergi mandi dulu..meeting di Hokkaido akan di mulai sekitar jam sembilanan.."

"...Besama..Takada..? Tanya L dengan dahi mengkerut, Light diam sejenak, tidak berkutik dari tempatnya, "...Iya..." Jawabnya dingin, kemudian ia bergegas menuju ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena ia tidak sanggup melihat kesedian yang terpancar di wajah L.

Setelah L mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah kamar mandi, pria mungkil itu mulai mencucurkan air matanya, seperti hujan yang turun sangat deras.

"Light-kun...Mengapa..? ..Teganya kamu..?" Keluhnya, lalu menyembunyikan wajah pilunya di antara lututnya.

-Fin-


End file.
